Cendrillion's Adolescence
by iLen-Rin
Summary: When Miku, Teto, and Rin get back from grocery shopping, they are asked to assassinate three people. The Princes. If they don't do it, someone dies. If they do, someone dies. What will they do? -MikuxKAITO RinxLen TetoxTed-
1. December 26: Day before the Party

**Cendrillion is an interesting song isn't it? I mean, it's not all the time the girl goes to the ball just to kill the prince. Don't you agree? - Jenn**

**Sure, why not? Why don't you write a story about it? -Renn**

**Nah, you can do that. Good luck, Renn! *walks away* - Jenn**

***sigh* Fine. Can I use your OC?- Renn**

**Yeah! *sneaks back into the room*- Jenn**

**Disclaimer: Neither Jenn or I own Vocaloid, but we do own our OCs that are shown on our page. **

**P.S. This story is MikuxKaito, RinxLen, TetoxTed.**

**WARNING: Contains LEN RIN twincest! Live with it because you can't help who you fall in love with!**

**

* * *

**

Miku happily walked down the cobblestone sidewalk of the beautiful, peaceful, but old town that was towered by a huge castle off in the distance. She and her best friends Rin and Teto were buying groceries for their base. What base, you ask? Their assassin's base off course. They were the top in their age group and the best assassins in the entire continent of Vocaloid.

Miku was the oldest out of her friends and always seemed to wear teal colored clothing. Right now, she wore a simple teal t-shirt, a white mini skirt made of mostly frills, knee high white socks, and white flats. She wore her teal colored hair in it's original two ponytail form and a red backpack on her back to carry some of her things. She carried a bag filled with Leek produces.

Rin was the youngest out of her friends and loves wearing orange clothing and grey clothing. Right now, she wore a white spaghetti strap top with a crochet orange jacket over it, short grey shorts, and white sneakers. Most people who call her Bunny, mostly because of the white ribbon she always had on her head. Other than that, she wore her blonde hair with extensions so it would fall to her waist. She also had white hairclips to keep her bangs from falling to her eyes. She had a brown around the shoulder bag and carried a bag filled with orange produce.

Teto was the middle oldest out of her friends and wore dirty pink clothing. Right now she wore a dirty pink tube top, pink arm warmers that hid her hands, a blue-gray mini skirt with matching thigh high socks, and brown boots. She had dark pink hair with it pulled to the side into two twin drills that people sometimes made fun of. Now they're in physical and emotional rehab. But anyway, she had a normal grey purse and carried arm load of french bread and butter.

"Is that all of the groceries?" Miku asked.

"Yup!" Rin said, digging through her grocery bag. "Are we going home now?" Miku nodded and they started to walk towards the bar at the end of town. That's when they heard cheering from the town people. "What's going on?"

"It looks like royalty's coming this way," Teto said, pointing to the horses coming from up the street. "Isn't there suppose to be some kind of party going on for the three Princes' birthday."

"Oh!" Miku said. "I've heard of that! They said that these princes were born on the same day, but on different years. But they still became so attached to each other, they always celebrate their birthday together!"

"Really?" Rin asked. "That must be a lot of fun, don't you think? When's the party?" The screaming was getting louder, so the girls moved into a small alley way. They all laughed at the same time.

"Yeah, like you don't know," Teto said, recovering. "You're brother's one of the princes!" Rin shrugged.

"So?" she asked. "It's not like we ever speak to each other. The last time I remember seeing him when was I was five. And that was a poster. I'm fourteen."

"Poor Rinny," Miku said, hugging the blonde. "I'd die if I couldn't see Mikuo!" Teto laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So she says," Teto responded. "Yet, we all know you were screaming at him yesterday because he took the last leek in the fridge and wouldn't share with you." Miku stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up," she said. "And watch the Princes pass, okay? Good." They turned to the street and saw the carriage pass by with the three princes waving from inside.

Prince Kaito was the oldest and had blue hair with blue eyes. He was born first out of all of the princes. Next would be Ted, the second oldest with dark pink hair and matching eyes. Finally the youngest was Rin's brother Len who had the same blonde hair and blue eyes she did. They were twins, but Rin's mother divorced Rin's father and split the twins up when they were four.

"Everyone loves them, don't you think?" a womans voice asked the girls. They immediately turned to see a brunette woman with blood red clothing.

"Meiko!" Rin said, surprised. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be attending the bar?" Meiko laughed and shook her head.

"I'm suspended from the bar for a bit, so they sent me out to pick up you girls," she said. "I can see you like those princes..." They stood in silence as the carriage rolled on by and the crowd followed until the street was quiet and empty. "Well, it's time you girls go back to base." They nodded and quickly followed Meiko to the bar at the corner that hid the assassin base of Vocaloid. The little bell chime as they arrived at the guy at the counter greeted them.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gakupo," Miku said, as Rin, Teto, and Meiko trudged up the stairs. "How's business?"

"Miku! Get up here!" Rin called. Gakupo waved her up and slid over to a pink haired woman as Miku ran up the stairs to a short hallway leading to an elevator.

"We're not going to hold this door forever, you know," Teto called, her back against on of the doors and her foot against the other. Miku quickly ran in and they rode to the fourth floor underground. "So Meiko, do we have a mission?" Meiko smiled a weird, knowing smile, but refused to answer. As soon as the doors opened, Miku, Rin, and Teto placed their groceries into the fridge and changed their clothes into dresses of their favorite color.

"Hurry up," Meiko said, pointing to the elevator again. "Before Boss gets testy." They rode the elevator again down one more floor to the Boss's room where assassins get their missions. When they got there, Boss was talking to a blonde girl who held a pitch fork in her hands. Boss turned to look at the girls and the other girl smiled, waving to Miku, Rin, and Teto.

"There, Akuto, I brought them," Meiko said. "Can I please go get some sake now?" Akuto sighed.

"Go on," he said. Meiko ran out of the room happily.

"Akuto, tell them about their latest mission!" the blonde girl urged.

"Calm down, Tenshika," he said. "Anyway, Miku, Teto, Rin, obviously you have a new mission."

"It would help if you told us who we would be killing, Kuku," Miku said, using his nickname.

"I wouldn't be smiling for long," Akuto responded, controlling his anger.

"Huh?" Teto asked. "What do you mean?"

"The next group of people you're going to assassinate are the three Princes of Blue, Yellow, and Pink!" Tenshika said, happily. Miku, Rin, and Teto gave her questioning looks which caused Akuto to sigh.

"You three know the princes Kaito, Ted, and Len, right?" Akuto asked. They nodded. "And how their birthday is tomorrow?" Again they nodded. "I want you three girls to kill them."

"..."

"..."

"...you want us to kill the princes?" Rin asked, surprised. "You do know he's my brother! Right?"

"Yes, but listen to why we want you to kill them," Tenshika said. "First, when Rinny kills Len, she'll take over the land of Yellow. You can see how that helps us. Miku, we're going to send you to kill Kaito. That way, Akaito can take over and we'll have the kingdom of Blue. Teto, you're going to kill Ted. Once that happens, we'll send Rinny over there to buy off the land of Pink and the trade routes will help us. After that, we'll have the entire continent in our grasp!" The girls looked at her astounded.

"If you don't, however," Akuto started. "We'll first kill your brother Miku, we'll kill Rin's mother and her sister, and we'll break kill your parents, Teto. And we'll torture you until we accidentally kill you. But I assure you, we won't kill you." An evil smile drew on his face and Tenshika ran off, singing something about being hungry and eating.

"We have no choice but to kill them?" Teto asked, quietly.

"No."

"You can't send anyone else to kill them?" Miku asked, with the same hushed voice as Teto's.

"No."

"I can't just crossdress as Len and take over that way?" Rin asked.

"No. He's a guy, if you haven't noticed," Akuto said. "So get ready to go to the party tomorrow. Except for you Rin." Rin looked up at him with an unsure look. "Go meet Luka on the third floor. Miku, Teto, you two go find your dresses. Rin's mission starts now." Rin gasped, but they all slowly rose to go their separate ways.

"They...those princes don't mean anything to us," Miku told her friends on the elevator. "So...why do we feel so guilty?"

"You shouldn't, I should," Rin said. "I'm about to kill my own brother..." Teto hugged her.

"Rin, it's okay," Teto said. "I mean, you haven't really met your brother, so you shouldn't have a bond. It's fine..." Of course they knew it wasn't fine. They haven't killed anyone so popular before. Yet, they had no choice. Rin got off at the third floor and headed to Luka's room, the costume room.

"Rin, are you here for your latest mission?" Luka asked, seeing Rin quietly walk into her studio office.

"Weren't you just downstairs with Gakupo?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but I came back down here," Luka said, standing up. "Okay, so we're going to make you look like a princess to match your brother." Luka lead Rin to a chair that was placed in front of a mirror like ones at a salon and took off Rin's extentions, leaving her reall, shoulder length hair behind.

"Hey Luka?" Rin asked, after a while of Luka brushing her hair. "If you had to kill Luke, would you do it? Even if they're threatening your mother?"

"I don't know," Luka said, sincerely. "But...I probably would. In your situation I would. For me, I think it would be easy to kill someone I didn't know. But, this isn't my mission, Rinny, it's yours." Rin sighed as Luka removed her white rabbit ribbon and her white hairclips and replaced them with black hairclips. "Okay, you're hair's finished. Now...what sort of dress would you like to wear, Rin?" Rin spung around in the chair as Luka rolled out a rack of beautiful dresses.

"...um...how about the yellow dress for the party and the white dress for today?" Rin asked, pointing to the two dresses at the end. Luka first pulled out the white dress. It was a beautiful dress with spaghetti straps that ties around her neck and a black trim. It also had frills at her chest and the rest was white and like a summer dress.

"Beautiful choice," Luka said, giving the dress to Rin. Next, Luka pulled out the yellow dress. This dress would require Rin to pull her hair up into a bun with her white ribbon. This dress also had no straps and was more of a golden color than yellow. It came with two long white gloves and a dark gold ribbon for her neck. The dress had one frill at the top part of Rin's dress with a dark gold ribbon laced through it and twisted into a thin bow on her back and the dress had white, slightly transparent fabric beneath it, but only the trim of it is seen.

"They're both really pretty, aren't they?" Rin asked. Luka nodded and surveyed the yellow dress.

"This is perfect to hide a knife in," Luka complimented. "And it's your favorite color!" Rin smiled sadly.

"Yes it is, isn't it?"

* * *

"How are we going to meet Prince Len?" Rin asked. She, Meiko, and Tenshika rode in a carriage towards the castle driven by Leon, another assassin. Meiko sat next to Tenshika who sat parallel to Rin. "We're not going to sneak in there are we?"

"Of course not," Tenshika replied. "You're royalty by blood, Rin. Plus, I went beforehand and annouced that Princess Rin was returning for Len's birthday. So don't worry, okay?" Rin nodded clutching the seat to stablize herself. "Len's excited to see you."

"He is?" Rin asked. "I...feel sorry for him." Meiko gently tapped a sake bottle to Rin's forehead.

"Will you cheer up?" Meiko asked. "It won't work unless you act, or he'll know you're going to kill him!" Rin nodded, trying to remember Len from the days she used to live with him.

"You know, I...we used to share the same bed when we were little," Rin admitted. "It was because I was afraid of monsters when I was little. I wonder if he still sleeps in the same room..."

"So Rinny has slept with someone!" Tenshika said. Rin blushed.

"Not like that!" Rin said, flailing her arms. They finally got to the castle's main door and the carriage opened. Rin was the first out of that cold carriage, followed by Tenshika and Meiko. There were guards that greeted them and lead them into the main room with was where the party was to be held.

"Wow, this place is pretty impressive," Tenshika said.

"It's beautiful here," Rin agreed. People ran around the ballroom, preparing the room for the party. At the top of the grand staircase stood three guys. Kaito, Ted, and Len. Rin's heart almost stopped when she saw Len. He was handsomer than she thought.

"Rin," Tenshika whispered to her. "You're blushing~"

"You're so mean, Tenny," Rin whispered back. "And I'm kinda nervous right now if you didn't notice! How the heck am I suppose to greet him?" Tenshika giggled at Rin's innocent self.

"Can we help you?" Rin turned around and came face to face with...a reflection. When she looked at him, something tugged at her heart and memories from before sprung up to her mind suddenly.

"Wow...it's been five minutes," Meiko said. "Are they still alive?" Both of them took in a deep breath and Len held out his hand. Rin didn't hesitate to take it and they looked at their compared hands.

"Our fingers no longer match..." Len murmured, but only Rin heard him and nodded.

"Hello?" Ted asked, waving his hand in front of them. "Earth to Kagamines, we need you back over here. You're birthday's tomorrow!"

"Hey, since Rin is Len's twin, would she be celebrating her birthday with us?" Kaito asked.

"Oh you're right!" Tenshika said. "It is almost Rinny's birthday!" Kaito smiled.

"Then I'll go tell the maids to make an extra banner for her!" Kaito said. "What's you're favorite color, Rin?"

"Orange," Rin and Len responded at the same time.

"You still remember my favorite color?" Rin asked. Len finally cracked a smile.

"Of course I do," he said. "My favorite color is always related to yours. Yellow." Rin finally smiled to and hugged him. Len was able to place his chin on her forehead because she was a foot shorter than he was.

"Well, well," Ted said. "Len has a little girlfriend." Both of them blushed and glared at him.

"Shut up!" they both yelled.

"I like how they don't deny it," Tenshika said.

"Tenshika!" Rin hissed, blushing. The others laughed.

"Rin, how about we go to the garden?" Len suggested. "I think you'll like it there." Rin nodded and smiled. "No one follow us."

**

* * *

**

That's the first part~ -Jenn

Okay, Jenn, you're doing the next chapter which will be the song "Adolescence." -Renn

Please R&R~~~- Jenn


	2. Adolescence: Rin and Len

**DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT- Jenn**

**Jenn, calm down. -Renn**

**MOTHER F*CKING LITTLE SH*TING EVIL COMPUTER! I' M GONNA F*CKING KICK YOUR A*S!- Jenn**

***sigh* She had to rewrite this document. She was almost going to finished it too. -Renn**

***gets Roada Rolla* -Jenn**

**Disclaimer: Neither Jenn or I own Vocaloid, but we do own our OCs that are shown on our page. **

**P.S. This story is MikuxKaito, RinxLen, TetoxTed.**

**WARNING: Contains LEN RIN twincest! Live with it because you can't help who you fall in love with!**

**Also, the POV of Adolescence we got our idea from is:**

**youtube . com / watch?v =6zfqXx5sYU0**

* * *

**December 26, Day Before the Party; 10:23 p.m.**

"I can't believe you trusted Ted with your phone," Rin said, surprised. "You'd think he'd be a more trustworthy person." Len laughed. Rin smiled and leaned on the white painted railing of the balcony they were on. This was the balcony to their old room that they used share together. Rin had changed into her night gown and Len changed into a long sleeve white shirt with a brown vest and black pants. He leaned on the railing next to her and smiled.

"He does, doesn't he?" Len asked. He looked up at the moon and smiled. "Look Rin, the moon's really pretty tonight. I wonder what it's going to be like on our birthday..." Rin gazed at him and watched him stare. She wondered how a person could be so carefree like him when there were so many bad people out on the streets.

"...people like me..." she whispered to herself.

"Hmm?" Len asked. Rin looked up and smiled.

"Nothing," she responded.

"You know, Rin," Len said, changing his position so his back was to the railing. "Twins have special connections, don't they?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Rin replied.

"I have a feeling that you're worried about something," Len admitted. "Ever since I saw you this afternoon. You looked at if as if your were grieving. Did mom die?" Rin shrugged.

"I...I don't know," she admitted. "She left me to live with Tenshika and Meiko when I saw seven. She said she had to go do something to make me proud. I still don't know where she is."

"Then why does it seems as if you're not having fun when you're with me?" Len asked. "Do you hate being with me? Did Tenshika force you to be with me?"

"Of course not," Rin lied. "She dug her fingernails into the wood. It was my decision to. I mean I haven't seen you in forever, right?"

"Then why haven't you visited sooner?" Len asked.

"I was scared." Another lie. She was lying. The wind blew through and Len's ribbon came out of his hair. Rin caught it and recognized it as being hers when they were little. It was her favorite white ribbon she always wore on her wrist instead of her hair.

"You know, I alway use that exact ribbon to use in my hair," Len admitted. "Because it reminded me of you." Len switched back to his original position and Rin tied her ribbon back around Len's hair. Len watched her as she did and decided that if he touched her hair, he'd be tempted to lie as well. Tempted to lie to himself that he didn't love her. Rin smiled.

"I feel loved," she said, letting her fingers stay in his hair for longer than she should have.

"Then why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" Len asked.

"Because if you knew...there would be nothing you would be able to do about it," she responded. "It's something...that I'd have to do. Something I know I'll regret." Len watched as Rin's eyes darkened. She stepped away from him; tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I..."

"Rin?" Len asked. "What's wrong?" Rin felt to her knees and something she hid in her dress fell out. A knife. Len's eyes widened.

"I...I can't do it!" Rin cried. "I can't do it at all!" Her tears started falling out and she covered her face with her hands. She, Rin Kagamine, known as the Assassin of Strength, has been broken by simple words by her own brother. She was planning to kill him now and escape...but she just couldn't do it. Just knowing that Len had her ribbon had broken her completely.

"Rin, it's okay." She felt him wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed him away, making him fall back. She took the knife that had fallen and pushed Len on his back so she could sit on his chest. She knew he'd never forgive her. Maybe if she had came back earlier in life, but no. She waited too long and she cried. "Rin..." She held the blade to his throat as tears fell from her face and landed on his. A memory shot back to her.

* * *

"Len, Rin, it's time to go to sleep now, okay?" their mother had said. The two four years olds smiled and crawled into bed together. Their mother didn't look very happy. "You two want to sleep together again?"

"Of course!" Rin said. "I'm afraid of monster and Len protects me from monsters!"

"He does, does he?" their mother asked. Len smiled and Rin hugged him.

"It's because I have to be strong and brave when I marry Rin!" Len chirped. Their mother laughed and kissed their foreheads.

"Then you'll have to invite me to your wedding, promise?" their mother responded.

"Of course Mom! You'll plan it for us won't you?" Rin asked. Their mother nodded and turned off the lights as she walked out. Len gently took out Rin's bow as Rin took out Len's ponytail at the same time.

"Hey Rin," Len said. "I wanna marry you when we get older, so when I really do propose to you, say yes, okay?"

"I promise!"

* * *

When Rin snapped back to normal, she found herself in bed crying. She gasped, sitting up and looked around. The room was dark and the knife was beside her. She was unconscious. But what about Len? She jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room. She found a passing maid and asked directions to Len's room. When she found it, she knocked on the door carefully.

"Come in." She carefully turned the knob to see Len reading a book at his desk.

"Len...I'm so sorry..." she started. "I...I know you hate me know and I'll leave by tomorrow! I'm sorry!" She looked down at the floor and saw Len approached her.

"It's okay," Len said. "But...tell me why you wanted to kill me. I promise I won't get angry." He carefully lead her to her room to talk their and closed the door as she sat down. Rin had to take in a deep breath or she would have cried again.

"I work for this assassination group...and they told me to kill you or they'd kill our mother," Rin said.

"How did you even know our mother is still alive?" The realization hit her instantly. Her mother...was no where to be found. But...they wouldn't hesitate to somehow find another way to blackmail her.

"I...I don't...but they want me to take over the kingdom of Yellow," Rin admitted. "So...they want me to kill you since I'm next in line." Rin took his hand and Len lightly blushed as she laid her head on his lap. "I don't want to kill you. I love you." Len blushed a bit more.

"It's okay Rin," Len said. "Don't worry. If there's anything..." He thought for a minute. "I know what to do." Rin looked up at him immediately.

"You do?" she asked. Len nodded seriously.

"But...you must wait until tomorrow and you have to...answer me correctly," Len said, stroking her blonde hair. "Promise me you won't try anything until the party tomorrow." Rin held her pinky out and Len smiled taking it with his.

"Promise."

"Good," Len said, helping her sit up. "Good night." He started turned the door knob, but Rin grabbed the back of his shirt. Len turned around, gently prying her fingers from his shirt. He kissed her fingers gently, but all it did was make Rin feel the urge to return as a kid again. When Len was about to leave, she got up and ran to him. He turned around and she hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

"I don't want to sleep alone!" Rin cried, gently hitting Len's arm with her right hand, but grasping his shirt with her left.

"'I'm afraid of monsters,' isn't that childish, my princess?" Len asked. But when he looked down into Rin's eyes, he saw something that would break him apart. Tears. Lonely tears. The tears he promised himself when he was little never to let Rin shed again. The last time he saw those tears was when Rin hunted him down after she woke up from her nap to find him missing.

"Len," she begged. Len nodded and closed the door with a lock. Rin laid down on the bed, but was caught by surprise when Len straddle her from above. She smiled and he mirrored the smile as Rin reached up and touched his hair. But Len decided that if he touched her hair, he wouldn't hesitate to tell her a lie.

"Now go to sleep or else I'll leave." Rin nodded and Len climbed in next to her. She turned to face him and quickly fell asleep, holding Len's hand in her's. Len tried to sleep as well, but he couldn't. He thought about his plan tomorrow and then he looked at Rin. She looked so peaceful... Before he knew it, he leaned closer and kissed her. He backed away quickly and exited the room, his fingers brushing his lips feeling the sparks last. What he didn't notice was that Rin was still awake when he kissed her. She sat up in bed and touched her lips. The feeling was still there...there was no denying she didn't feel the electricity when he kissed her.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

The next day, Tenshika took Rin back to the assassin base to get ready. She was soon greeted by two nervous and frightened best friends on their room floor. Miku hugged her protectively and Teto gave her an orange, which was just as good as a hug. "I can't believe they took you to the castle already!" Teto said, amazed.

"What I can't believe is that Rinny fell in love with her brother," Miku stated. "That just makes it harder for yourself, you know." Rin nodded, sadly.

"But...I...I don't want to kill him," Rin said. "At all. Someone like him...doesn't deserve to die."

"None of them deserve to die." They looked towards the door to see Tenshika enter the room. "And I've told Akuto that. He won't listen to me any more."

"Then, there's nothing you can do now?" Miku asked.

"There's only one thing we can do for now," she said. "Try to murder the guys and pray for forgiveness." Then she turned to Rin. "Except for you, Rin, you're a special case."

"How?" Rin asked.

"There's a way you can prevent Len from dying, but only him," she said. "You'll have to get Len to join us and to marry you." Rin's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?"

"Akuto's interested in Len because he might share the natural assassin abilities you do, Rin," Tenshika said. "And we want him to marry you so that we'll have his completely loyalty. That's the only way for Len to live." Rin sighed. How was she going to get Len to marry her? "As for Kaito and Ted... Akuto doesn't care for them very much. So good luck." Tenshika started to walk away, but turned around quickly.

"What is it?" Teto asked. Tenshika smiled.

"I almost forgot!" she said. "Happy birthday Rin. I wonder what your birthday present will be..."

**

* * *

**

Yay! I finally rewrote almost everything!- Jenn

**Good for you. My turn for the next chapter, right? - Renn**

**Yup! Please R&R everyone! -Jenn**

**Next song will be "Cendrillion: Teto x Ted!"**


	3. Cendrillon: Teto Vision

**Yay Cendrillion: Teto x Ted style! My favorite~ -Jenn**

**Shut up; let me write. -Renn**

**Disclaimer: Neither Jenn or I own Vocaloid, but we do own our OCs that are shown on our page. **

**P.S. This story is MikuxKaito, RinxLen, TetoxTed.**

**WARNING: Contains LEN RIN twincest! Live with it because you can't help who you fall in love with!**

**Also, the POV of Cendrillion: Teto x Ted is:**

**youtube . com/ watch?v =HzLnEofnMY0**

**

* * *

**

**December 27, An hour before the Party; 6:58 p.m. Teto's POV**

Rin left earlier than Miku and I, but we were still pretty nervous. I nibbled on some french bread Tenny gave me to console my stomach. It didn't help that Miku was showing her extremely visible nervousness by chewing on her leek anxiously. Huh...she's kinda like a beaver chewing a log. I smiled a bit, but it instantly faded when Luka came into the room holding our dresses.

I would have liked mine more if I wasn't going to kill in it. It was a white, creamy dress which was really cute, by the way. Luka told me to wear my hair in the drills because it matches it perfectly, so I did, but laced them with white ribbons. Luka helped tie a white ribbon choker on my neck and helped me into my white dress. It was a strapless, backless dress with frills on my chest and on the trim. It had a white ribbon on my back and long white gloves. I strapped a dagger sheath to my right leg and placed a clean blade in.

"Be very careful, Teto," Luka warned. "This dress will start to turn black once that dagger is removed from it's sheath. This dress is trigger to release smell like gun powder to scare enemies, but you'll be fine." I nodded and twirled around in it. "Okay, this will help you communicate with Rin in your right ear and Miku in your other." She gave me white earings that had the same effect as the dress.

"Teto, you look so beautiful!" Miku said, amazed. I smiled and someone knocked on the door loudly before entering.

"You truly do look magnificent, Teto," Akuto said, walking up to me. "But what worries me with you is that we need to make sure you know how to dance. Miku, you can do whatever you wish for now, so go." Miku nodded stoically and walked away, shaking a bit. Poor Miku. I remember when I first met her and she told me about her crush on Prince Kaito. Huh...poor her, right? I, however, got over it last night. I thought to myself of what this...Ted prince means to me. Nothing. But Rinny and Miku like their prey, so I think I'll be the only one to actually kill my prince. I smiled. The thought of Cinderella killing the prince would bring anyone a smile, wouldn't it?

"What are you thinking of Teto?" Akuto asked.

"Teto was thinking that maybe I'm the only one who has no feelings towards the princes," I answered. Like Rin, I liked to make myself seem cute and childish to cover our heartless killings...but memories can see past that...

"Is that so Teto?" Akuto asked. "That's very good. Akaito, get over here!" The red haired man approached us and bowed in front of me.

"Hello, Princess," he said. "I am Akaito Shion. It's very nice to meet you. I'll be teaching you basics in ballroom dancing."

"But why does Teto have to know how to dance?" I asked.

"Because , a young girl like you should always know not to step on the prince's feet," Akaito said, pulling me into a dancing position. "Now relax and let me guide you." Tenshika started playing a song on the speakers and we started dancing. It was a very...upbeat song that I'd probably like to sing to if I wasn't dancing.

"Does the man always lead?" I asked.

"Uh...I don't know how to reply to that," Akaito said. "Hey Tenshika, what song is this?" Tenshika smiled and I stopped dancing.

"It's called Cendrillon,"she annouced. "Now, keep dancing you two." Our dancing resumed and I happily stepped on Akaito only seven times! How lucky is that?

"Okay, Teto, Akaito," Akuto said. "Take a break you guys. Tenny, can you go get Akaito some ice?" Tenshika nodded and guilded Akaito carefully to the kitchen and I sat down.

"Why is Teto practicing in her ballroom dress?" I asked.

"That's not really your dress, just a replica," Akuto said. "We'll get you into the real dress later, Teto." He checked his wrist watch. "You can go take a shower now. The guess should be arriving there any minute."

* * *

I rode alone in the carriage to the castle, a bit nervous about killing royalty. Tenshika herself drove the carriage, mostly because everyone else was busy and horses...well they hate my hair. THEY'RE NOT DRILLS!

"Teto, we're here," Tenshika said, opening the door. The guards looked at us, but just tipped their hats as we entered. "I'm going back, so take care of yourself." I nodded and she left instantly, but a dark aura chilled my bones when she did. I hate Akuto's aura. It's like death is staring you in the face saying "I'm going to get you." Yuck. But what would be worse is if he had bad breath. Double yuck.

A few minutes later, I saw the room getting more and more crowded until the lights started to dim. I headed towards a pillar on the side of the room and took in a deep breath. I just had to find Ted, dance with with him a bit, lead him around, then kill him. Okay. Teto, you can do this!

"And now, our birthday royalties!" a person announced from the top of the stairs. "Prince Kaito who is turning seventeen, Prince Ted who is turning sixteen, and our new twins Prince Len and Princess Rin turning fifteen!" The crowd around me started to clap, but all I could do is stare at the dark pink haired guy. They all waved kindly from up there, but I guess it's polite to.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention everyone?" Len asked on the microphone. The crowd started to whisper to themselves and I turned to look at Rin's questioning face. Len took in a deep breath then turned to Rin. "Rin, I'd like to give you the ultimate birthday present since we haven't seen each other in about eleven years." He pulled something out of his yellow coat and got down to one knee. "Rin Kagamine, will you marry me?"

...

...

...

Holy french bread.

...

...

...

Everyone in the crowd fell silent and I understood why. Because I couldn't speak at all either. I was holding my breath, but I only noticed when Rin said,

"Yes," Rin squeaked. The crowd cheered and the princes clapped their hands. My mouth dropped. My best friend was now engaged at the age of fifteen. I hope I'm invited to the wedding. If I am, I should bring french bread...yum...

"I can't believe little Rinny is going to get married!" I heard Miku say beside me. She had her hands folded and the saddest look on her face. "Now the next step to letting Len live is by making him join us..." I nodded and Miku went off in the crowd. The royalties came down to the room and music started playing as people started dancing. I was mesmerized by Len and Rin dance perfectly on the floor...like the were the same person. That must be nice to have someone like that. Miku-Miku has someone like that to; her brother Mikuo. That's when I noticed I was the loneliest person at the assassination base before I met Miku and Rin.

"You seem sad," a male voice said. I looked up and saw Prince Ted offering his hand to me. "Would you care to dance to take your mind off of it?"

"Um...sure," I said, quietly taking his hand. We started dancing and I felt as if I were a dream. I cringed a bit when I felt the smooth part of the dagger brush my skin, so I took three steps when I danced. I just watched his eyes, but they only reflected mine. We both drowned in loneliness. I felt the dark aura again and flinched; it was stronger than before now.

"I don't let me down, Teto," he said. Akuto. That demon. "Holding onto only the hilt of your sharp blade, it will cause sadness and ruin." I gasped and Ted gave me a questioning look. I shook my head.

"You know, you look cute when you're sad," Ted told me. What? "But, I bet you'd look beautiful if you'd smile." I looked at him for a moment and I mirrored the smile I saw Rin have when Len proposed. "That's better." He smiled and we kept dancing. I wrapped my fingers around his neck this time as we danced and almost lost my shoes. Bad Teto!

"Um...thank you," I responded. But the loneliness was still visible in his eyes...masked by something of ice...huh? What am I saying? But...he really was nice...and...he tried to make me smile...Rin was right. Kind people are needed in this world and don't have a reason to die. I hate you Akuto for making me do this. I hate you Ted...for making it seem as if we were both lonely together. I hate it...

Then tears flowed flowed from my eyes. Just a flew drops, not enough for hardcore crying. "Don't cry..." I looked up and his face looked a like someone mixed up a bowl of sadness, surprise, and worry. His gloved hand wiped away my tears as I just looked up at him. I am so stupid. Teto, you're so stupid! You're not suppose to fall in love with the one you are to assassinate! Bad Teto!

But the job must be done. I don't want the bell to ring, because that was the sign to kill. I swiftly took the blade out of it's sheath and my dress, like Luka said, started turning black. Like on coming death. Stupid death. I cried and we stopped dancing.

"Goodbye..." I whispered and angled the knife under his cape and pointed it to his back. But...I couldn't do it. Held held my face up and made me look into his eyes even with death on his like butter on french bread. I looked in his eyes and still saw loneliness in them...but I realized they reflected on me as well. I couldn't kill a lonely person. I just couldn't. I just wished I could dance with him forever...but I can't because time moves. I released the dagger and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. I took the dagger and ran out the door. I just remember everything being in silence as I ran out.

"Prince Kaito!" a person screamed. "Someone get him some medical attention!" I didn't look back, but I felt Miku running behind me, tears ruining her face and a bloodied knife in her hands. We ran into the carriage and Tenshika hurriedly got us to base. I looked down at my feet and noticed I lost my white shoe...it didn't matter. I pulled Miku into a hug and she cried hysterically, dropping the knife onto the floor of the carriage. She was the only one who spilled blood today. I didn't. I fell for Prince Ted and I ran away in a black dress. I slide the dagger i had back into its sheath and patted Miku on the back.

"I...only stabbed him...but...I couldn't kill him..." she cried. "Do...you think he'll be okay?"

"I...don't know Miku...I'm sorry..."

**

* * *

**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! -Jenn**

**It's a lot of fun writing this story. The next version is "Cendrillon: Miku x Kaito" version. - Renn**

**Now, I'm going to go on a field trip, byeeeeeee! - Jenn**


	4. Cendrillon: Miku Vision

**Here's the next version of Cendrillon: Miku Version! -Jenn**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also, Chakragirl15, we're not really fans of Miku. -Renn**

**Well, I'm slightly. Kinda...not really...sorry :/ But, that's awesome that you two cosplay as the Kagamines! ^^ -Jenn**

**And I'll happily not be Miku. - Renn & Jenn**

**Also, we graduated!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Jenn or I own Vocaloid, but we do own our OCs that are shown on our page. **

**P.S. This story is MikuxKaito, RinxLen, TetoxTed.**

**WARNING: Contains LEN RIN twincest! Live with it because you can't help who you fall in love with!**

**Also, the POV of Cendrillion: Miku x Kaito is:**

**youtube . com/ watch? v =tnA_-dWKUdc**

**

* * *

**

**December 27, An hour before the Party; 6:34 p.m. Miku's POV**

"Good luck Rin," I said, hugging her tightly. "We'll see you later tonight." Rin nodded and hugged Teto before getting into the carriage. Meiko waved to us before whipping the reings and pulled the carriage into motion. I sighed and looked at Teto who looked around the sidewalk, lost in thought. "Teto? Is there something wrong?" She looked back at me and shook her head.

"Teto was just thinking about something she read in the newspaper," she said, talking in third person like she normally did. "She read that Prince Kaito was going somewhere in town today." She gave me a cute smiled and handed me a piece of paper. "Teto knows you have a crush on him, so why don't you try looking for him? You know; know more about him to kill him easier." I took the paper and Teto skipped back in the building. My stomach churned as I looked at the paper. It was definitely about Kaito, but it never said where he would be. What surprised me more was that Teto even remembers I like Kaito. A celebrity crush.

"...what am I going to do?" I asked myself. I threw the paper in the trash and started walking down the street. Either way, I needed to think for a minute. Even though I have a crush on Kaito, and not a very good one at that, I wasn't going to let Mikuo die. Mikuo...he's my older brother and he lives in the land of Blue, which was about a few miles away from us here in the land of Yellow. He raised me after our mother died and our father was thrown in jail until I joined the assassin base and met Teto and Rin. He lives alone now and writes to me every so often. Shii, my nickname for Tenshika, always takes me to his house every year to let me visit him.

I finally stopped for a minute and looked around. Where was I? I looked at the street sign and it said 'Orange St.', named for Rin. Huh...I'm pretty sure that Orange St. was suppose to be somewhere in the Northern part of Yellow. The castle was placed directly in the south of Yellow, so apparently I've been "running away." Ha. I took in a deep breath and turned around...just to run into someone. The impact made me fall onto my butt and I hissed in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, holding his hand out. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, still looking down. I took his hand and he helped me up. "Thanks." I looked up and he smiled. He had a hat on and green hair underneath...but his eyes were blue. I mean like the bright, original color blue. It was amazing. "Wow..."

"'Wow'?" he quoted with a smile. I blushed from embarrassment.

"I mean you're eyes are...blue," I said. "I mean like the original color. It's amazing."

"I never thought I'd see the day a girl would use an eye pickup line to a guy," he responded. I blushed and glared at him. "I'm just kidding. You looked like you needed to smile. I'm Nigakaito. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, um... I'm Miku, it's nice to meet you too," I responded. He caught me off guard. Was I really that easy to read? No wonder I could never win against Rin in poker.

"Well then, Miku," he said. "How about I treat you to some ice cream for my little joke? I know a great place that has a ton of flavors, even weird ones like leek." Leek? My eyes sparkled. I wanted to try leek ice cream! If you didn't know, I just happen to love leeks. They're my connection to Mikuo. He taught me how to love leeks when I was little, so here I am! A teenage girl with a love for leeks. Yum.

"Okay!" I said, happily. We started walking down the street, but we walked in silence because...well there wasn't much to talk about.

"So, I take it you like leeks?" Nigakaito asked.

"I absolutely love leeks!" I told him. "My friends think I'm weird for liking leeks so much, but I keep telling them that my brother practically raised me on leeks, so I just started liking them! It's really--" I stopped. Why was I telling this to a stranger? Well, I just met him and I know his name, but that doesn't mean we are friends...does it?

"My friends think it's weird for me to like ice cream so much too," Nigakaito admitted. "They keep telling me it's an unhealthy obsession and that I should eat something healthier, but I just can't get enough of ice cream! Don't you feel the same about leeks?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do!" We entered a small, cute ice cream shop that had french looking chairs and tables, but pretty designs on the walls. Nigakaito wasn't kidding when he said they had plenty of weird flavors. Why? I found olive flavor. Hey! There's one for tuna flavor! Luka would love that! Eggplant flavor...yuck. Gakupo had weird tastes, but who was I to judge when I ordered leek flavored ice cream? Nigakaito ordered a vanilla ice cream and we sat down at a table by the window. The shop was pretty empty, so it was quiet except for the soft music flowing through the speakers. I took half a spoonful of the leek ice cream in my mouth and gasped. It was delicious! I just it showed in my expression because Nigakaito smiled.

"So, I take it you like it?" he asked. I nodded and shoved a spoonful into my mouth. "That's good. I always come here when I visit Yellow." I tilted my head with a question.

"You don't live here?" I asked.

"No, I live in Blue," he said. "It's not as big as Yellow, so it doesn't have this special ice cream shop."

"So how often do you visit Yellow?" I asked. He tapped his spoon to his jaw and took in a spoonful of his ice cream.

"About...two, three times a year," he said. "So, not very much. But, enough about me. When I first saw you, you looked really sad. Like your cat died." I raised my eyebrow and placed my spoon in my empty bowl.

"So you were following me?" I asked.

"No, I was just passing by," he said, casually. He's very good at being calm even with all that sugar lodged up in his system. Color me impressed.

"Uh huh," I said. "But, I still appreciate that you tried to cheer me up." He smiled, so I mirrored his smile to be polite. That's when I heard a tapping outside of the window. Out there was the royal carriage with Len, Rin, and Ted looking at me. Len got out of the carriage and entered the shop, so I turned around. "Prince Len?"

"You must be Rin's friend, Miku," Len said, nodding his head. "But, you're not who we're here for." He walked over to Nigakaito and pulled off his hat and wig to reveal dark blue hair. "Let's get going Kaito. Don't go flirting with Rin's friends." He looked at me funny.

"You're Rin's friend?" Kaito asked. I nodded and he smiled. "I had no idea! Are you coming to our birthday party, then?"

"Um...I might," I said.

"Good! Then I'll see you there!" Kaito said, following Len back into the carriage. That's when I realized a prince bough my leek ice cream. He was the prince I was suppose to kill and yet he cheered me up... But he didn't know I was going to kill him so...it was fine...right?

* * *

I finally got back to the assassins' base and rode the elevator down to Luka's office. Before I got there, I took a leek with me so I could chew on it if I got nervous. One of the many ways Mikuo taught me to love leeks. Teto was already down there, nibbling on some french bread, so I told a seat next to her. We sat there for a few minutes until Luka showed up with two dresses. Luka let Teto dress up first. I looked at my dress and it was very pretty as well. It was pink and dark red with a pearl neck lace. They had red earrings that counted as communication devices to contact Teto and Rin and a pink headband to go with my usual signature hairstyle.

My dress kept my shoulders bare, but covered my forearms with a pink short sleeve and a red thick hem. On the chest, it was mainly pink with a red trim that skimmed the top and dipped down into the thick dark red ribbon that wrapped around my stomach and made a ribbon behind me. It also included long, pink gloves that matched the dress and the rest of the dress flowed beautifully. I really didn't want to use such a pretty dress for such a horrible thing.

"Be very careful, Teto," Luka warned, but I didn't hear anything past that. I chewed on my leek, thinking about rejecting the mission. No before long, Akuto came in and told me I could leave for now so I nodded and did. I went up to the bar and took a seat at the bar. Gakupo noticed me and walked towards me.

"Hey, you're not old enough to drink," he joked, with a smile. I cracked a smile to, but I could tell by his expression that it wasn't a very good smile. "Fine, fine, I'll get you a leek virgin martini. Will that cheer you up?"

"Not really," I admitted. "Because someone had already tried to cheer me up today and you're reminding me of him."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gakupo asked.

"I have to kill that guy under Akuto's commands." Gakupo made a sound that was probably made by sucking on his closed teeth. "I know. What's worst is that I think I like the guy." Gakupo laughed and slid me a glass. "Hey, don't laugh at me when Luka always threatens to kill you."

"That's harsh," he said. "But you know, if you need something to do to get your mind off of this for a few minutes, can you pick up some for me?" I tilted my head questioningly to urge him to continue. "I just need you to give this to the shop keeper and bring back whatever they give you. Can you do that?" I made a disapproving sound.

"I'm not being your errand girl," I said, pushing away the paper and the untouched drink. "Thanks anyway Gakupo." I walked out of the bar and covered my eyes from the harsh natural light. Such a beautiful da, such a crappy night ahead. That's when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Prince Len...cross-dressing. Oh my leek.

"Don't say anything," he said. "I needed a disguise and I didn't have anything else, okay?" He had his hair down with extentions, a yellow sun dress on, flipflops, and a sun hat...all from a shopping spree that I'm pretty sure Rin got.

"So...you stole your sister's clothes and hair?" I asked. "I never knew you were that kind of guy, Len."

"I told you it's a disguise!" he said, blushing. I laughed.

"Whatever you say...'Rinny,'" I said. "Now, what are you doing here?" Len sighed and looked around.

"I heard from Rin that she worked with her friends at a base disguised as a bar," he admitted. I looked at him in shock and he answered to it. "After she almost killed me."

"Okay, but why--"

"I need help," he said. "Can I talk to you somewhere private?" We walked to the jewelry shop on the other side of the street and we stood in the corner. "You see, I need help picking out an engagement ring." I raised my eyebrow.

"Aren't you only just about to turn fifteen?" I asked. "Meaning, aren't you a little too young to try and marry Rin?" He blushed a deep red and I noticed how shouta he was. Ha. Rin! A shouta wants your hand in marriage!

"Well, it's the only way," he said.

"Yeah I know," I said. "So...Rinny's favorite kind of jewerly is obviously anything golden. She also loves diamonds, but she hates gems that are way too big. Make sure the gem doesn't stick completely out of the ring and make it simple." Len and I walked through the store, looking at several different rings and not even once did I think about my mission.

"How's this one?" Len asked, pointing a ring. It was goregeous and completely made for Rin.

"It's perfect," I said, nodding. "Hey...where is Rin anyway?"

"With my dad," Len answered. "Excuse me, can we get this please?"

"Hey, did Rin ever tell you why she tried to...uh...kill you?" I whispered the last part. Len shook his head and I sighed in relief. Good or else that would ruin our mission.

"By the way, Miku, are you kind of...sad?" he asked. "Rin says you're normally happy and cheerful. You did seem like it for a bit but..." I shook my head.

"Nah, it's just I thought about my own brother and his well being," I said. "He's not in the best position right now."

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have asked." We walked out of the store and went our separate ways. I looked at my watch to see that I had spent thirty minutes with Len, meaning I didn't have a lot of time to get ready. I really don't want to go. I started walking the opposite way of the bar, until I heard a click behind me.

"Where do you think you're going Miku-Miku?" I turned around to see Akuto there with a gun. It wasn't pointed towards me, but I think he would have used it if I told him I didn't want to go. "The bar's in the opposite direction. Oh well, do you mind accompanying me to a shop nearby?" I nodded and we entered the store right next to us. It was a gun store that reeked of gun powder. Yuck.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, we need more gun powder for dresses like Teto's," he responded. "Did you really think I was going to hurt you with this gun?" I laughed nervously. He walked up to the counter and asked for the gun repair man as I walked through the aisles. "Don't go get lost, Miku-Miku."

"Okay," I said, looking at my watch. The party starts in fifteen minutes. "Akuto, the party starts in seven minutes."

"Hmm? Fine," he said. "I'll drive you there since Tenny left with Teto." I took in a deep breath.

"I don't want to do this," I stated. "I refused." Akuto smiled...a kind smile. What?

"Really, now?" he asked. "Okay then. It's a good thing I didn't tell you that your older brother sent a letter. I forgot to give it to you." My eyes widened, but I soon glared at him.

"What?"

"'Dear Little Sis, How are you doing? I know your birthday's coming up, so I'm coming to visit in a couple of days! I'll see you then!'" he recited. "I got that...last week." My fists clenched and I gritted my teeth. "So, obviously, you'll have to do as I say or...I could kill him and show you a video of how I did." The smile turned sarcastic during the talk, but I had no choice.

"You...suck," I hissed.

"I love you too," he said. Then he dragged me back to the bar to get ready.

* * *

Akuto did what he said he did. He used our brown, back up carriage that wasn't as comfortable as the one Teto took. It cold and...depressing. I held the knife in my hands and looked up as we passed the castle. It contrasted itself against the darkened sky. I sighed and placed the knife into a hiding spot in my red bow that tied around my dress. Akuto let me down at the gates and I walked in hurriedly just to see Len propose to Rin. I found Teto and told said, "I can't believe little Rinny's going to get married! Now the next step to letting Len live is by making him join us..." Teto nodded, but she seemed unresponsive, so I wandered off. I looked towards the bottom of the staircase and saw Rin and Len dancing.

"Look over there," a voice said. And I looked up to have my eyes meet with Kaito's. It seems as if he just noticed me now, but he smiled and held out his hand. I had to run up, three stairs at a time to make sure I don't stab myself with my own knife.

"It seems you made it," he said. "Would you like to dance with me?" I smiled and took his hand so we started to dance. It felt...nice. Like a perfect moment you'd wish you could relive. "I like it."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You seem happier now that before," he said. "Sorry for lying to you. I'm Kaito Shion, but I think you already know that since Rin is your friend."

"She's one of my best friends," I said, swaying. "She's really nice and kind of stubborn, but that's why we all love her."

"I can see that," he responded. "Len's kind of like that too. Except, in my opinion, he's a bit weaker compared to Rin." I laughed a bit and my eyes followed a person. I stopped for a moment and noticed...Akuto. What was he still doing here? I thought he said he was going to leave after he dropped me off! He smiled at me and I froze.

"Don't let me down." His voice was like ice. I think I started to shake and I knew I wanted to go back home...give Mikuo a hug. I looked back at Kaito and he was looking at the clock.

"You're not going to run off, are you Cinderella?" he asked. I nodded and I locked my hands around his neck to dance. He looked at me, surprised for a minute and then I felt his soft glove brush a tear away from my face. I was slightly crying? He placed his glove to his lips and smiled. I had to do it now. My brother was in danger! I bowed my head down and swiftly took my knife out. Tears flowed faster out of my eyes. "Miku?"

"...goodbye..." I whispered. Then I stabbed him in the stomach and once in the arm. The room was silence as he fell to the ground and I ran out, finding Teto running as well. Oh God, what have I done?

**

* * *

**

Longest. Chapter. Ever. -Jenn

Tch, and you say you hate Miku. -Renn

I do. I just wanted to write a good story. -Jenn

R&R!


	5. The Day After: Rin, Miku, Teto Vision

**And now, to get continue the Cendrillon story! -Jenn**

**Again, thanks for the reviews and Chakragirl15, we have banana and strawberry ice cream in the freezer.****-Renn**

**Be jealous :D -Jenn**

**Jenn, they call you Len. -Renn**

**Noooo, they call me Jenni. -Jenn **

**Fine "Jenni." -Renn**

**Disclaimer: Neither Jenn or I own Vocaloid, but we do own our OCs that are shown on our page. **

**P.S. This story is MikuxKaito, RinxLen, TetoxTed.**

**WARNING: Contains LEN RIN twincest! Live with it because you can't help who you fall in love with!**

**

* * *

**

**December 28, Day After the Party; 9:57 a.m. Rin's POV**

As soon as the party ended yesterday, we took Kaito to the hospital. Miku did some real damage to his arm, but lucky only grazed his stomach. I feel sorry for him and my friends. We watched Kaito sleep from behind a window as the surgeons finally finished giving him a bit of surgery after Miku cut something important in his arm. I sighed and shook my head. Ted came back unharmed though, that means that Teto would get hurt some how. I had to get back to base quickly.

"Rin, who could have done such a thing?" Len asked. I guess it's a good thing everyone watched us when Len and I danced. There was no way I would want Miku or Teto to be discovered as assassins...

"I don't know," I lied. "The entire place was filled with people, it could be anyone." I looked at Ted and he sat on the bench with his back to the window. "Ted? Something wrong?"

"A girl tried to murder me too," Ted admitted. "But she didn't. She had the knife to my back, but she didn't do and ran away." My friends and I were getting closer to the spotlight, a place we hated to be.

"A girl almost murdered me two days ago," Len said, looking at me. "But she didn't and broke down. I think those girls know each other very well." I turned to look back at Ted and saw something in his hands. A white shoe. The one I saw Teto wearing. Wow, Teto, how original.

"She was beautiful and this was her shoe," Ted said. He sighed. "But she looked so...lonely. I think she plays the perfect Cinderella."

"Rin, can I talk to you?" Len hugged me from behind and I took in a breath. "It's important." I reluctantly shook him off and bowed.

"I need to use the bathroom," I told him. Good thing I wore sneakers today. I started into a jog and started running out of the hospital. "I'm sorry..."

"Rin!" I saw the carriage and unhooked a horse. I got on it and quickly rode off to the bar. Miku might have gotten off the hook, but Teto...Teto didn't hurt Ted at all, physically of course. There was no doubt in my mind that Akuto or Tenshika would go and hurt them. When I finally got to the bar, it was closed because it was Saturday morning. I pulled out my key and entered the inside to see Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, and our other assassins there, forced to listen to screaming.

"Rin!" Meiko called. "Miku, Teto, Akuto, and Tenshika are upstairs. Can you hear it?"

"Only the deaf couldn't hear them," I said, running up the stairs. Instead of taking the elevator, I took the emergency stairs. The screaming got louder and I heard a heavy thud. "Oh crap, crap, crap!" I finally got to the source of the screaming and yanked the door open. Teto and Miku where standing beside a bloodied Tenshika and ahead of them was a very angry Akuto with a bat.

"Rin!" Teto said, surprised. "Tenny's really hurt!" She was coughing and I could barely tell where her face was under the mess of blood and her golden stained hair. I ran over to them and checked Tenshika over. She was unconscious and we had to get out of there quickly.

"Rin, Miku, if you would please leave," Akuto said, eeriely calm. "This does not include you, but if you could, can you take my dear Tenny to the hospital? She went and got herself beaten up. Poor girl." Miku gave him her best glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed. "You beat her up after she tried to protect Teto! You kpt beating her until she fell! What the hell is wrong with you?" Akuto chuckled as a response.

"You're one to talk," he said. "You didn't finish your prey off yet, Miku-Miku. Looks like the only successful one so far is Rinny." I glared at him and he smiled, resting the bloody bat on his shoulder. "But, I'll give you another chance, Miku, since you were close to killing your prey. I'm proud of you." I wanted to kill him. He was just...manipulative, horrible, and he beat the girl he loved! What was wrong with him?

"...Rinny..." I looked down to see Tenny looking up at me slightly. "...run...now...all... of you... Run." She got up and wiped her face off with her shirt. "Run now!" I urged Teto and Miku upstairs before me. When I looked back, I saw Tenny pull out something that looked like a demon's pitch fork.

Len and Ted were outside the bar, waiting for us to exit. Teto looked frightened and refused to go outside, so we went out the back. Where were we going to go now? We just ran down the sidewalk as fast as we could and into the forest. When we finally ran out of breath, we got to a dirt rode and a stream nearby. We collapsed at the banks and the others were crying. My jeans were torn up and my arms were scratched. I had my hair in a ponytail, so I kinda looked like Len right now. The summer dress Miku was wearing was torn and went up to her mid thighs now. Teto wore a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts with sneakers, so her arms and legs were scratched, bloodly, and a bit brused from bumping into trees.

"I feel horrible," Miku cried. "We shouldn't have left Tenny there! She tried to help us..."

"Teto is so sorry!" Teto cried. "None of this would have happened if I would have just finished the job!" When Teto gets emotional, she stops speaking in third person and starts speaking normally. "Now Akuto's going to kill Tenny and it'll be my fault!"

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Both of you! It's none of our faults. Tenny sacrificed herself because she wasn't the one Akuto hated. It's us." I crawled my way to the stream and stuck my head in. After a moment, I popped back up and shook my head. "That feels good..."

"I remember this rode," Miku said, sitting up. "Just about a few miles away from Blue. If we start now, we could probably make it to my brother's house. If we're lucky, his girlfriend should be there." I nodded and we pulled Teto up. We started walking in silence to Blue when a carriage stopped us.

"Rin, Miku, stop right now," I heard Len say. "Please."

"Rin," Miku called, worriedly. I nodded towards the stream and we ran down there. Teto followed us silently and we ran along the bank. I looked back once to see Teto running behind me, but after a minute, they both stopped and yelled my name.

"Wha--" I ran into something behind me. I know it was a person because arms wrapped around my waist and restrained me. Ted held Teto and Miku from running as well, so I placed my bet that it was Len who had me.

"Rin, we just need to talk to you," Len whispered in my ear. "We won't hurt you."

"Liar!" Teto finally screamed. "That's what Akuto told us! Then he hurt Tenny and is after us!" She fell to the ground crying and Miku hugged her. Teto was broken. She was finally broken. Poor Teto.

**

* * *

**

Miku's POV

We loaded into the carriage and were taken back to the castle. Teto fell asleep after she stopped crying and laid her head on my lap. We sat parallel to Rin, Len, and Ted who had their backs to the front. Rin kept looking down, but looked up from time to Teto to she if she was okay. Len kept trying to hold her hand, but she just gently shook him off. Len kept trying until ted mouthed at him to stop.

"Can you tell us why you tried to kill us?" Ted asked, gently.

"We were ordered to," I ansered, gently stroking Teto's hair. "Because we were being blackmailed if we didn't. They'd kill those people important to us. Yet...he had so much trouble blackmailing Teto. He said he'd beat her up because she..."

"I don't have anyone," Teto said, her eyes still closed. It was obvious the only reason she kept her eyes closed was because she didn't want tears to flow again. "Before Teto met Miku and Rin, Teto had no one."

"I was an orphan." We all looked at Ted in surprise and he look at Teto straight in the eyes. "Until I was ten, I was an orphan. Then the royal of Pink needed an heir, so they adopted me. I was still lonely until I met Len and Kaito." My eyes widened.

"I thought you guys were best friends from birth," Rin said, finally.

"The public also thought I didn't have a twin sister," Len answered. "What those guys are talking about are just rumors, Rin." She transfered her gaze to the window and ignored him, making him sigh. "I feel so loved."

"...You had lonely eyes," Teto answered. "You looked like you were lonely when you were dancing with me...my name's Teto." Ted held out his hand with a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you Teto," he answered. Teto finally sat up and shook his hand. "Now, I heard you said that someone was getting hurt by the person that's blackmailing you." I nodded.

"Her name's Tenshika, or Tenny, and she's getting beat up by Akuto right now," I said. "She told us to run away and here we are. The worst part is that Tenny is Akuto's girlfriend and that Akuto doesn't care." I grasped my skirt. "Also...how's Kaito? Is he hurt badly?"

"You're the one who tried to kill him, right?" Len asked. I nodded. "His stomach should be fine, but his arm needed surgery. He'll recover soon enough, though." I sighed in relief.

"That's good," I said. "I...owe him an apology." We drove up to the castle and I noticed that it looked better during the day. It was...prettier and less menacing. Rin was the first to jump out of the carriage, followed by Len, then Ted who helped Teto and I down. "Hey Rin, I need to talk to you really quick."

"Sure, what's up?" Rin asked.

"What if Tenny is dead?" I asked. Rin glared at me.

"Don't talk like that!" she hissed. "And if she is dead...then we should assasinate her murderer. I'm not going to forgive that demon for hurting her." We entered the castle and decided to go to one of it's comfy game rooms. I took a seat on the couch and folded my hands on my lap. "We need to make a plan."

"A plan?" Ted asked. "For what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin asked. "We're going to take down Akuto."

* * *

**Teto's POV**

I gasped as Rin talked about how to take down Akuto. Not to mention that Akuto is half demon like Tenny is half angel. We would need a lot of people's help if we were to take them down. I sat next to Ted who was focused on the plan until I took his hand. Ted...is like me. That makes me happy.

"Rinny, you do remember that Akuto is half demon, right?" I asked.

"Of course," she answered. "But, the battle with Tenny would have definitely tire him down, so we have to attack soon or it'll be too late. Akuto's power focuses on dark magic, of course, so no one have dark thoughts when we fight him."

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied. Rin was a very pride-filled person. "Just thing about bringing justice. That's all."

"Easy for you to say."

**

* * *

**

Yes, a filler. Eat the filler-ness. :D -Renn

We needed a little filler just to explain a couple of things. Don't worry, I think we're ending this at the end chapter- Jenn

R&R


	6. Three Days After: Hiding Under Cloaks

After taking a well deserved break, our writers have finally decided to continue this story by updating! But, the main question remains: will this be a filler or the end of the story? -Jenn

...Are you doing a pokemon intro? -Renn

Yeah, so what? - Jenn

*rolls eyes* -Renn

**Disclaimer: Neither Jenn or I own Vocaloid, but we do own our OCs that are shown on our page. **

**P.S. This story is MikuxKaito, RinxLen, TetoxTed.**

**WARNING: Contains LEN RIN twincest! Live with it because you can't help who you fall in love with!**

**

* * *

**

**December 30, Three Days After the Party; 12:57 p.m. Miku's POV**

It's been a day since the princes took us to the castle. We made a plan so quickly, it was ridicules. Now, we were just preparing ourselves for the battle. We decided that it should be on New Year's Eve. Why? Because that would be completely epic, wouldn't it? I sure think so. Meaning the battle would be tomorrow. Akuto hadn't come looking for us yet, but when we sent people to go check out the assassin base, but it was still operational. The bar part, I mean.

"Damn it!" I heard someone scream. Then I heard a slam. I looked up from the magazine I was reading to angry Rin. She passed my room and I peeked out at her.

"Rin, what's up?" I asked. She turned to me angrily and went into my room, taking a seat at my desk. "Uh...what's wrong?"

"It's Len," she hissed. I gave her a weird look.

"What about Len?" I asked, proddingly.

"He's being a giant jacka-" Teto ran crying into my room and jumped on my bed.

"What the hell?" I asked, closing my door. "Teto, what's wrong?" She just kept crying loudly and acted like a little child on my bed. "Teto!" She looked up to me with giant eyes.

"Your boyfriend being a jerk too?" Rin asked. Teto nodded. Okay, what in the world is going on? Someone apparently forgot to inform me on any kind of jackassery in the castle. "As I was saying, Len and Ted were being total jacks. We wanted to see Kaito, but they wouldn't let us! I mean, seriously. We're not going to hurt him." Rin angrily stomped her feet and Teto blew her nose into a tissue.

"That's it?" I asked. "That's why Teto comes running into my room-"

"Ted and Len also used up all the french bread to make a leek sandwich and now all the leeks are gone," Teto explained, through her crying.

...they used up MY LEEKS?

* * *

**Teto's POV**

Miku was seeing red in no time. I have to admit she's pretty serious about people taking her leeks. She ran out of the room like a mad woman and I looked at Rin who gave me a thumbs up. "I can't believe she fell for that sort of thing," Rin said, shaking her head. "Honestly, Len absolutely hates leeks and Ted's allergic to them, isn't he?" I nodded and we laughed.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, Rin," I said. "We're the best actors I've ever seen." We followed Miku out the door and saw her at the bottom of the grand stairs, so we stayed at the top. She looked absolutely frozen there like a statue and I had to resist the urge of waving some leeks in front of her face to snap out of it. "What in the world is Miku-Miku looking at?"

"Probably him," Rin responded, pointing down at a blue haired man. "It's a good thing that Kaito came out of the hospital already." I nodded in response and watched Kaito approach Miku with a gentle smile on his face. His arm was in a sling and he didn't look as healthy as I last saw him. He walked from the visible carriage outside to where the entrance was and it was...suspiscious.

"Rin, look over there," I said, pointing to the carriage. "Doesn't that driver look...familiar to you?" Rin looked up and observed the person who held the reigns. "Doesn't she look like-"

"Miku, watch out!" Rin screamed, tackling Miku away from Kaito to had a knife in his working hand. Rin and Miku, luckily were fine but Miku stared in horror at Kaito. "We have to get out of here quickly!" She yanked Miku up and started running towards me. "Teto, find Ted and Len and tell them we're out of here!" I nodded and started running the opposite direction of where they went. I opened a door to the game room and saw a little girl dancing around a tied up Len and Ted. The girl had black hair in pig tails and dark eyes with a red back pack.

"Yuki Kaai," I stated. She turned to me with an innocent smile on her face. "Let Ted and Len go!" She giggled and kept dancing around the guys.

"Sorry, Teto, but Akuto said that I have to make sure that Len and Ted are tied up so they won't help the rebels!" she said, cutely. "Of course, I'd hate to fight you, Teto, but I will." She reached into her backpack and got her dagger in her hands. Damn it. Oops! Bad Teto! I shouldn't curse. I started into a dead run towards her and I smashed her body against the wall.

"Bad Yuki!" I hissed. "Very bad Yuki, you're not suppose to tie people up!" Her neck was small enough for me to choke her with one hand and take her knife with my other hand.

"But, Yuki was only following orders," Yuki said, still cheery. I hate that.

"You idiot!" I screamed at her. "Some orders were meant to be disobeyed!" Then I slit her head off her body and kicked it to a corner, throwing the knife there as well. I walked over to Ted and Len and untied them quickly. "We have to go now!"

"But Teto-" I glared at Ted and took both of their hands. I dragged them with me to run in the direction that Rin and Miku ran. "Teto, your hands are covered in blood."

"Does that really matter right now?" I asked, as we ran. I heard some strange sound and pushed the guys into a cove in the wall. "Be quiet. I hear someone."

"We have to capture the rebels and kill them under the order of Akuto-" As they passed, I knocked them out and snapped their necks with ease. Hmm...Miki, Neru, and Akaito. Perfect.

"You killed them?" Len asked. I shoved Neru's clothes at him.

"Shut up and start changing, damn it!" I screamed.

"You want me to cross dress?" he asked. I glared at him and he ran off to change. I gave Ted Akaito's clothes and changed into Miki's clothes, removing my swirling ponytails. Not drills, got that? I looked kind of like Miki, except our hair was a slightly different shade. Good enough. Once we were all dressed up, I threw the bodies into a closet and we kept going. Along the way, I killed Luna Amane and Zumi Hatsune for Rin and Miku to wear. Their clothes, I mean, not their actual bodies. That's just gross. Yucky.

"Teto, how in the world did you kill them?" Len asked. "Didn't you used to work with them?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, but the only thing I care about is escaping with our lives," I responded. "So suck it up and let's go." Ted was silent the entire time, so I think he was traumatized by this attack on the castle. "Rin? Miku?" I stopped for a minute and looked at the guys. "You know-" Something yanked me into a room and I screamed.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

I yanked Miki into the room and was about to punch her when I looked at her closely. "Teto?" I asked, surprised. The door opened a bit more to see Neru and Akaito there...no Len and Ted there looking down at us."Teto, why do you guys look like-" She shoved familiar looking clothes at me and told me to put them on.

"I killed Luna Amane for those clothes," Teto said. "Thank God you two look somewhat similiar. Where's Miku? I killed her sister, Zumi, for her clothes, so don't tell her." I pointed to the back where Miku sat, back against the wall, crying. She had been like that ever since we made it into this room. When Kaito tried to stab her, I was sure surprised, but something told me that Kaito would have never actually attack a person, much very less Miku. So I came up with the conclusion that Akuto was playing as Kaito...I mean, Akuto can change his look any way he wants and I shivered as soon as he walked into the room. I was so stupid to think he was the real Kaito. I was even stupider when I got Teto involved. I was crowned Queen of Idiocity when I lead Miku to him.

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked, hugging me. I patted his back because he looked like he was the one in need of mental support. Not me or Teto. Probably Ted and definitely Miku who Teto tried to clothe. "I was really worried about you."

"I'm fine, but why are you crossdressing?" I asked. He blushed. "I mean you look good in it, but by the time you hit sixteen, you can't crossdress anymore." He blushed a bit more and I kissed him on the cheek. Sooooo shouta~

"Rin, we need a bit of help here," Teto called, trying to get Miku to stand. "I can't tell what her emotion is anymore." I walked to them and lifted up Miku's head. Her eyes were swallen red from crying, but the murderous look remained in her eyes. Like a demon. I jumped back in surprise.

"Holy fu-" I tripped backwards and landed on my but as I looked up at Miku. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. Red eyed Miku with a killer's look.

"...Akuto..." she said.

"What?" Teto asked.

"...kill..."

"Speak up, Miku," I said.

"I'm going to kill Akuto!" she screamed. I held on to her left arm and Teto held her right as she thrashed about. "He brainwashed Kaito! I have to kill him! I have to!" Teto grabbed both of her arms and I slapped her.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I screamed. "Right now, we can't afford to lose our minds. If you want to avenge Kaito, that's fine as long as you don't kill yourself doing it!" The door opened again...to some strange cloaked person. We couldn't see the actually person, because the cloak hid him pretty well. The person let out a hand and beckoned to us.

"Come with me if you want to take down Akuto," the person said. But the voice...was genderless. It was more like words placed into our minds. Ted, Len, and Miku didn't hesistate to stand up, but I looked at Teto and she shrugged.

"What can we possibly lose now?" she asked. I nodded and we started following the cloaked figure. He lead us down the hall way and up a flight of stairs. After we walked a bit more, we finally got to a room where the person stopped at. He pointed into the room and the words returned.

"He's in there," he said. I nodded and looked at Teto who found a machine gun. I still had the knife I almost killed Len with in my hands, Ted had the knife Teto almost killed him with, and Len had two hand guns. Miku, however, somehow found a sword that I was kinds scared off. We ran into the room and a surprised Akuto turned around.

"Well, well," he said. "Who knew you'd be able to find me in such a huge castle?"

"That's because I guilded them here," a familiar voice said. We turned around to see the person pull down the hood of his cloak.

Oh my orange.

**

* * *

**

And that should do it for this chapter. -Renn

**See you later! I have physical therapy to attend to. *gets in ROADA ROLLA* Hurry up Renn! -Jenn**

**R&R *gets in ROADA ROLLA and drives off* Renn**


	7. Six Years Later: The After Math

I'm already thinking of a new story for us to write, Jenn. Do you mind if I start with it after we're done with this? - Renn

Uh...sure. Why not? I'm gonna go make some more fanmade Vocaloids. -Jenn

How many do you want? -Renn

Uh...dunno. Maybe I'll make one for you too. Oh and NO. Chakragirl, I stole this ROADA ROLLA fair and square! - Jenn

**Disclaimer: Neither Jenn or I own Vocaloid, but we do own our OCs that are shown on our page. **

**P.S. This story is MikuxKaito, RinxLen, TetoxTed.**

**WARNING: Contains LEN RIN twincest! Live with it because you can't help who you fall in love with!**

**

* * *

**

Everyone focused and sandy blonde hair spilled out from the cloak. The person in the cloak was a girl. A pitchfork appeared in her hands and twirled it a bit before pointing the tip at Akuto. "I'm sorry I've been hiding for a bit," she said. "But, I needed to regain a bit of energy without Akuto knowing where I was." She smiled and Akuto's friendly, sadistic attitude fell.

"I thought I killed you," he hissed. Rin ran up and hugged Tenshika happily. "Looks like I'll just have to kill you again." He held out his hand and a white sword materialized in his hands. "Sorry Tenny." Tenshika glared at him and looked towards Miku, Rin, and Teto. She flinched when she saw Miku's red eyes and sighed. As Rin went on guard, she felt something, or someone, tackled her back and she landed on the floor.

"Sorry Rinny, no hard feelings, okay?" Meiko said, standing on the blonde's back.

"Rin!" Len yelled. He ran towards Meiko, but Meiko kicked the gun right out of his hand. "Damn you!" Rin shrieked in pain. Tenshika twirled her pitch fork again before running towards Akuto to fight. Tenshika and Miku both ganged up on Akuto before someone got in front of him. A someone with a broken arm.

"Kaito!" Miku said, surprised. "Get out of the way!" Kaito shook his head and Akuto laughed.

"My own little puppet," he said. "Do you like it?" Miku growled and Kaito started charging at her with a metal pipe Akuto gave him.

"Ahh!" Ted yelled, as Luka started choking him. He swung his knife wildly and Teto simply watched as he stabbed Luka in the leg and released him. Teto aimed the machine gun and fired. Tenshika tried stabbing at Akuto, but he kept blocking her with his sword. She angrily jumped on the desk and used her pitchfork to smash a window. The light hit her pitch fork and turned it bone white.

"Len!" Rin screamed ad Meiko crushed her skull against the floor. Len tackled Meiko right off of Rin desperately and Rin got up, grabbing the fallen guns. "Get out of the way, Len!" She aimed the gun at them and shot, skimming Len's arm, but implanting itself into Meiko's stomach. Meiko shrieked in pain and Len got up to get behind Rin. Rin kept shooting at Meiko and kicked her to the pile Teto made with Luka's body.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Miku hissed, shoving Kaito roughly to the side. She started running towards Tenshika and Akuto, but Tenshika glared at her. "Let me-"

"Mikuo is here!" Tenshika hissed, her pitch fork colliding with Akuto's sword. "If you're not going to fight, get him out of the closet!" Miku looked around quickly, but had no time until Kaito swung the pipe at her. Miku screamed and jumped back.

"I'm still going to fight you," Kaito said, glaring at her. Miku readied herself and dogded another one of his swings. Teto and Ted worked to kill another assassin named Sonika, but this time they were having trouble. Sonika slammed into Teto's stomach and sent her flying, breaking down a door and ending up in the arms of a dead teal boy. Mikuo. Miku looked over there for a second and screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She ran over to Teto and Mikuo and fell on her knees. Teto, however, was fine and saw getting up.

"Mikuo..."

"Huh, you'd think he'd still be alive after few days without water, food, or light," Akuto said. Miku looked at her dead brother stunned and felt his head. Mikuo was truly dead. Teto, Ted, Rin, and Len backed up to the wall a bit and everyone just stopped. Akuto and Tenshika even stopped for a minute.

"You...you..." Miku said. She turned around and she started to shake. "You monster!" Tenshika backed up a bit and Miku completely went all out on Akuto. He hissed when she stabbed him in his stomach, but dogded her other attacks. Teto quietly walked up behind Sonika with on of the hand guns and blew her head off. Rin removed her own ribbon and tied it around Len's wound so the bleeding would stop.

"Sorry about shooting you," she said, "I didn't mean to." Len nodded and examined his arm before they turned back to Miku and Akuto. Miku was slashing wildly with her sword at Akuto who easily blocked her attacks.

"I think we should end this!" Akuto said, swinging his sword vertically at Miku. Tenshika quickly threw Teto's machine gun at Miku, knocking her away from the deadly swing and stabbed at Akuto herself. Akuto got away with only a slight injury. Teto and Rin ran over to Miku and helped her up. Miku pushed them aside and kept running towards Akuto. She slashed him on the back, making blood ooze out.

"Miku, stop being stupid!" Rin screamed. "You can't kill him!"

"I don't care!" Miku screamed, slicing at Akuto's back, but it didn't seem to make him flinch.

"Don't you dare hurt Miku!" Tenshika screamed as Akuto turned around. She stabbed Akuto in the back with her pitch fork into one of his wounds, making Akuto scream.

"Everyone run!" Rin screamed, yanking the door open. "Run now!" She took Len and Teto by the hand and started running with Teto right after them. Miku reluctantly grabbed Kaito and dragged the stunned guy out with her. They all ran to the outside, but still they didn't stop. When a demon dies, a demon dies loud and long. They kept going until they caught a carriage to Pink, the fathest town away.

"I can't believe we just left her there again!" Teto hissed, slamming her face into her hands. Ted rubbing her back gently and sighed. Kaito just stood there like an obedient servant, waiting for his master's orders. That's when they heard Akuto's echoed scream. They all looked behind them and saw an explosion cloud coming from the Yellow castle.

"Holy crap!" Len cursed. "My castle!" Rin glared and pushed him.

"Calm down, only a part of your 'precious castle' will be destroyed," she hissed. "But, that also means killing Tenshika who's staying there with him."

"Why doesn't she run away?" Kaito asked, finally. They all looked at him and his eyes turned the normal shade of blue it once was. He turned towards Miku and hugged her. "I'm sorry for attacking you." She was still shaking and refused to hug him.

"He's dead...he's dead...he's dead..." she repeated. "He's dead..." Tears landed onto her lap as she said it. "Mikuo's...dead..." Teto looked up to see Miku copy her pose with her face in her hands. "Mikuo..." She kept crying and everyone stayed somewhat silent, whispering to themselves.

"Tenshika couldn't run away because she's bonded to Akuto," Rin whispered. "No matter if she hates him or not. Those angels and demons are weird those ways." Len and Ted nodded before hugging their respective lover.

* * *

**Six Years Later Rin's POV**

"Renko, Lina, stop running!" I heard Len called. I looked up from the papers on the table to see two blonde four year olds rush to my side. "Your mother's busy!" The two children, one boy, one girl, looked up at me with big smiles on their faces and their father running into the room.

"Hi Mama!" the twins chirped in unison. I smiled at both of them. The boy had his blonde hair tied into a ponytail like his father's and wore a cute light blue sailor outfit. I picked him up first and placed him on the table. The girl had her hair almost at shoulder length and a huge bow perched on top of her head. Like the boy, she wore a girl's sailor outfit, but in pink. "How are you?"

"Fine," I responded. "Have you two been bothering your father?" Len came into the room, glaring at the twins.

"What did I tell you?" he scolded. Then he turned to me. "I'm sorry Rin, apparently they just got back from their play dates and they wanted to tell the both of us something."

"Okay then," I said, smiling. "What's up?"

"We we're with Misa, Kairi, Tenshi, and Tenko!" Lina chirped happily. Misa and Kairi were Miku and Kaito's five year old and seven year old and Tenshi and Tenko were Teto and Ted's four year old and six year old. Both Tenshi and Tenko were named after Tenshika because Teto called the names before we could.

"And then we saw these two other kids that were really nice!" Renko said. "Then we showed Auntie Miku and Auntie Teto and they were really surprised!"

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because they were twins too!" Lina said, happily. "Auntie Miku almost fainted!" I giggled and looked at Len who shrugged at me.

"Auntie Teto, Uncle Ted, Auntie Miku, and Uncle Kaito are waiting for you in the ballroom!" Renko said, trying to jump off the table. I picked him up and Len picked up Lina, placing her on his shoulders.

"Then let's go," Len said, walking. I carried Renko in my arms and we went down to the ballroom. Teto, Ted, Miku, and Kaito were waiting for us, like they said with their kids running around with another pair of kids. What they didn't tell us was that Miku did in fact faint and Ted was trying to calm the kids down.

"Uh, hi?" I said, uncertainly. Teto looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Rinny!" she said, cheerfully. She came and carefully hugged me so she would knock of Renko. I let Renko down with Lina and they started running around with the children. How cute.

"Children are such a handful," Len sighed, rubbing his neck. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "So, what's going on and why is Miku knocked out?" Teto took in a deep breath and pointed to two children I hadn't seen before. One was a girl, the other was a boy. The girl had sandy blonde hair and the boy had pitch black hair.

"Tenny, Kuku," she called. "How about you two say hello to Rinny and Lenny?" The two children looked towards us and started into a mad dash. Tenny and Kuku? The kids hugged my legs and then the hugged Len's legs. "They're about five years old. We found them at the park?" I picked Tenny up and she gave me a hug.

"Rinny!" she said, happily. "We're back!" Tenshika I looked at her for a minute and looked down at Kuku who smiled.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm nicer now!" Akuto.

"Tenny! Kuku!" Misa called. They children were gathered in their small group that reminded me of us when we were young. Well, maybe not that young and back then Akuto wasn't part of our group, but you know what I mean. A little me, Lina, a little Len, Renko, a little Teto, Tenshi, a little Ted, Tenko, a little Miku, Misa, a little Kaito, Kairi, a little Tenny and a little Kuko.

"So it's decided then!" Tenshi said, smacking her fist gently into her other palm. "We'll play Cinderella!" The guys groaned.

"But that's a girl game!" Kairi said, frowning.

"Then let's play Cendrillon!" Tenny said, happily.

"Cendrillon?" Lina asked, holding Renko's hand. "What's that?"

Oh no, here we go again.

**The End**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Yesh guys! That's the end of the story!- Jenn **

**Thanks for being with us this entire story and we hope you've been enjoying reading this as much as we have been writing it. -Renn**

**Have a happy summer and don't forget to R&R! **

**-Love always, Jenn & Renn**


End file.
